


Butterfly Clips

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hair Braiding, Little Sisters, Music, Sibling Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Jerrie is Hartley's favourite person in the whole world.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Jerrie Rathaway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Butterfly Clips

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying in bed last night and had a sudden idea for a tiny ficlet involving Hartley being a doting big brother to Jerrie and honestly, who would I be if I _didn't_ write it?

"Are you sure you don't want me to braid your hair for you?"

"No, I want to do yours!"

"Okay, honey."

And that was how Hartley ended up sat on the living room floor with his back to the sofa, perusing one of his own compositions as he chewed on the end of a pen while his baby sister sat behind him cheerfully dragging her little hairbrush through his long red hair. 

Hartley pulled his biro from between his teeth and scribbled through a few notes, repositioning them in green ink on the stave, pausing when he felt little fingers fiddling against his shoulder.

"Are you doing another plait?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," chirped Jerrie. 

Hartley smiled. "What are you going to finish it with?" 

There was a drawn out "uhhhh" from behind him as Jerrie assessed her stash of hair accessories. 

"Uhhh, a-- butterfly clip," she decided on.

Hartley made an approving noise. "Good choice." He waited, careful not to move as Jerrie finished the braid. There was a tiny tug at the end of the the braid as the clip in question was clamped in place. 

Flicking between loose sheets in hand, Hartley gave his annotations and edits one final read over before picking up his flute from beside him. He spread his sheet music out in front of him and sat up a little straighter, raising his flute to his lips.

He had made it through the first few bars when he stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. Hartley half twisted round to face his little sister.

"Are you singing along?"

"Yes!" Jerrie said brightly.

Hartley beamed. "Do you want me to keep playing?"

Jerrie nodded aggressively, an eager smile on her face. 

Hartley raised his flute back to his lips and continued his melody. The notes sailed smoothly through the living room, even if there was the occasional tremor in the tune as Hartley did his best to restrain his delighted laugh as Jerrie loudly sang a string of noises entirely unlike the tune he was playing.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> When Wally comes home gushing about his date with Linda, he takes one look at Hartley and bursts out laughing.  
Wally: I take it you had a good day?  
Hartley, with complete sincerity and a menagerie of butterfly clips, barrettes, scrunchies and braids sticking out of his hair: It was the best, thank you for asking.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _@DC I am begging you to please let my boy be happy and to let him see his baby sister again **please**_


End file.
